


It used to hurt

by 031000



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Badass, Edward Cullen Bashing, F/M, Healing, Rough Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/031000/pseuds/031000
Summary: Edward left Bella kneeling in the woods and all she could see and feel for months was pain. Seeing Laurent in their old meadow almost felt like sweet release but one smirking Salvatore brother doesn't let her give in. He sees the same pain in her eyes that he hides behind his own mask. Can they heal together? Or will one regretful Cullen ruin it all?
Relationships: Damon Salvatore & Bella Swan, Damon Salvatore/Bella Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. prologue

* * *

I don't really remember how I got here. I don't remember how we got here. I thought we were so good together. I thought we were so happy.

I can't move but my mind is running a mile a minute. The green and blue of the woods mixed into one dizzying swirl of panic and mind-numbing fear.

He left me. He used to call me his love but he left me. Was I not his mate? He left me. He didn't love me. How could he? There's nothing to love about me.


	2. chapter one

**BPOV** _:_

The sound of their laughter brought me back to the “world of the living” as my friends like to call it.I often get lost in my own world, one where I feel more involved in, more loved in. Don’t get me wrong, I love Charlie and Jacob. I really do. They’re all I have left. They’re my everything, but I’m so sure that I am not _their_ everything. I mean how could I be? Why would I be? I was just plain old Bella. If he didn’t want me, why would they?

I was numb to everything. He did’t love me. He lied to me. All that time I spent with him, with them, was a lie. I was nothing but their human toy. What did James call it? Their pet? Yes, I was just their pet. Little clumsy, klutzy Bella. Not worth anything. Why couldn’t he love me? Why did he leave me?

Even Charlie couldn’t look at me anymore. I was weak.

I couldn’t take the looks of pity from the lunch table near mine where I sat alone. Fuck it, I’m just going to go to the meadow. Maybe I’ll see him again.

I was climbing up the trail to our meadow, tripping and loosing my fitting like I always do. I’m hoping to get a glimpse of the silent silky smooth voice that I got on the motorcycle with Jake. And maybe just maybe he’ll stay this time. When I reached the top of the trail and saw the meadow that held all my memories with Edward, seeing the clearing didn’t bring the same feeling of comfort that I had expected. Maybe I didn’t want to remember Edward anymore. I loved him, but I just couldn’t do it anymore. I wasn’t just ruining my own life, but Charlie’s and Jake’s too. Fuck, why do I have to be such a burden to everyone all the time?

Soft rustling of leaves interrupts my inner musings. I turn my head around too fast, loose my balance, and fall to the floor. I look up to see dark, beautiful, and spotless skin with ruby red eyes. Laurent. My breath sped and I knew that he could tell by the gleam in those crimson eyes.

“Isabelle, correct? The Cullen’s little pet.” Laurent says with his smooth voice, “Where is your Edward?”

Okay, okay, okay, It’s alright Bella. Maybe death will be better than this? Apparently I was taking too long to reply and Laurent had edged closer, his nose a breath away from mine. “”B-bella” I stutter, “my name’s Bella.”

“Ahh Bella,you did me a favour by meeting me here, did you know? And as a thank you, I’ll be sure to make it quick.”

“Make it quick?” Death could be a good thing, right?

“Yes little pet, you should be thanking me, Vicky would have prolonged this. Made you plead, beg, cry. I only want a little snack.”

No, no, no, I don’t want to die. “Victoria? She’s looking for me.” Distract him, that’s a good idea. Keep him talking. But pain flares up my check and I feel the blood in my veins rush to catch up. Oh my god, that hurt.

“Ahh, pet, look at that flush, so red, so sweet, delicious.” Laurent licks his lips menacingly and I can see the green venom coating his fangs. “ Don’t try to distract me little pet. I know better.”

He’s leaning in and sniffing my neck, and I just give in. It’s alright. Charlie knows I’m sorry and he knows I love him. I don’t want to die, but this could be a good thing. I open my eyes to get one last look at the meadow I used to love.

**DPOV** :

Fucking Elena, fucking Katherine fucking Stefan. I couldn’t possible be that bad that both Katherine and Elena chose him over me. Could I? Is embracing who Iam really so bad that even Katherine, the bitch, can’t stand me when I love her. And Elena? Did I not do as she said? Was I not different with her? And Stefan. Little brother Stefan, perfect Stefan, it wasn’t even his fault was it. He’s good now, and I’m not.

Drinking my way through the states seemed like a good idea at the time, but where am I? And why is it so _green_? Fuck, I wish the throbbing in my head could go away. I need blood. Blood, a bourbon, a woman, and time to flip the fucking switch. That’ll make it better. Just need to get the fuck out of here, wherever, here really is, and find a bar.

I look up from shoes to see a man, no, a Cold One, leaning against a women. A hot one too. She opens her eyes and I’m done for.

Pain. The same pain I feel everyday, I see in those eyes. Fuck, he’s about to bite. Before I can even think about what I’m doing I throw him off of her and tear his head from his body.

“You okay angel?”

She looks at me with those doe-eyes and nods like she's not too sure what just happened. She might be in shock. That happens to humans, right? I mean Elena passes the fuck out, maybe she goes still instead.

"I'm just going to take care of this and then you and I are going to have a nice long talk angel, okay?"

"O-o-okay" God, her voice is so beautiful and sultry even when it's shaking. And those full dusk rose lips. No, no, fuck, Damon. Concentrate. Burn the Cold One, and then get back to the angel.

I toss the Cold-One-Head with the Cold-One-Body that looks like cracked marble and set it aflame with my favourite Vegas lighter. I watch him burn till he's nothing but as and can never hurt her again.

When I look back to see angel, she's staring at the ground where he used to be with almost no emotion in her eyes.

This concerns me and I approach her slowly as not to scare her and gently hoist her up in my arms. Surprisingly, she doesn't protest but melts in my arms. God, she so light. I walk slowly with her in my arms and by the time I reach the road, she's asleep. 


	3. chapter two

**DPOV** :

Fuck, she's beautiful. Especially when she's asleep, with her face free of all traces of fear and pain, she's innocent. An angel. _My_ angel. Wait, no, what? What the fuck?

Shaking my head free of bizarre thoughts I find my way to an average-looking motel, the Lodge, to put angel to bed so she can get some rest. God knows she looks like she needs it. 

I debate whether or not I want to leave her here and go find myself some blood because I’m fucking starved but I just can’t make myself leave, she's just too perfect. My phone rings and it it looks as if I spoke to soon. I look down to see that it’s Stefan. I ignore it but he just rings me again. 

“Damn it, Damon, where are you!? You have to come back right now!” Stefan’s hysteric voice came through the speaker.

“Why? Oh Saint Stefan, why do I need to go back?” I know my tone is slightly mocking, but there’s just something about Stefan that can be so fucking irritating. 

“The seal spell didn’t work, asshole. The tomb vampires are free. Come back now.”

“Fuck. Oh fuck, damn it, I’ll see you soon.”

As soon as I hung up, I heard a groan. Angel. Right as I started walking towards her, she screams in her sleep.

“NO! Don’t leave me! No don’t hurt him! take me instead!” she’s shouting and trashing around on the bed.

I freeze. What’s going on in that head of hers. I rush to her side and gather her up in my arms. "Shh Angel, it's okay. He can't hurt you anymore." God, she's burning. I don't think I can leave her like this but there's a part of me that knows I need to go back to Mystic Falls. Fuck. 

She stops shaking and slowly opens her chocolate-brown eyes, and I'm mesmerised. Sure blue and green are great but these brown deep pools of emotion are exquisite. She's literally and angel. She's looking at me when she whispers "Who are you?"

I take a fraction of a second to compose myself after her hearing her soothing and unintentionally sultry voice, before brushing my hand across her burning forehead. “I’m Damon, angel. What’s your name beautiful?” Her eyes widen and I quickly say “Don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you.”.

Her cheeks flush and I would give everything I had to know what’s going on in her mind. “I know. I’m Bella. And Damon?”

“Hmm”

“Thank you”

“No need. I’m glad you’re alright.” And I mean it too. I don’t know what I would have done if I got there too late. “Wait. Are you okay, he didn’t hurt you” I couldn’t smell any blood on her, but I was suddenly panicking. Didn’t humans go into shock, can shock kill you? My thoughts are going haywire when I feel a warm touch to my shoulder. So beautifully warm that I can feel the heat through my leather jacket.

“Hey, hey I’m alright. You saved me.”

I have to calm down, my breathing slows and I need to be strong for Bella, for Angel. I smirk. “”Well I did, didn’t I?”

She giggles and it’s the best thing I’ve ever heard. That sound will stay with me forever, but I still want to make her laugh for everyday of forever. Fuck, what’s wrong with me. I just met her!

“I’m sorry to cut this short Angel, but my idiot little brother needs me. I have to get going.”

She freezes and her lower lip trembles for just a second before she freezes and her chocolate-brown emotion-filled eyes are blank. “Of course, sorry for taking up your time. I’m sure you have things you’d rather be doing. Thank you Damon, for saving me.” She says in a clipped tone and it just sounds so fucking _wrong_. Where’s the gorgeous giggling girl I had in my arms less than a minute ago. What the fuck?

“Bella, no! I want to spend my time with you.” I place to fingers below her chin and nudge upwards slightly, hoping that she’ll look at me. She jerks head backwards and looks down. “Bella, please. Tell me what’s wrong.” My voice is pleading and I know if anyone from Mystic heard me their heart would stop beating but I can’t be bothered. “Angel?”

That does it, she looks up at me with those beautiful doe eyes but there’s a sheen, she’s going to cry. “”Oh no Angel, please don’t cry. What can I do?” She opens her mouth to speak when my phone rings again. “Ignore it Angel, tell me.”

There’s resignation in her eyes when she says “It’s okay, sorry I think I’m just in shock. Thank you Damon. I hope you know I owe you my life.”

The phone rings again and this time she picks it up and passes it to me. “You have to go Damon, you said your brother needs you. ” She slowly gets up and leaves and I just sit there like a gaping fool.

**BPOV:**

I knew it was too good to be true. When I first saw him, I couldn’t believe he was real. As dazzling as Edward was, nothing could compare to this beautiful man. He’s so beautiful it almost hurts to look at him. And he saved me, plain Bella Swan. He _saved_ me. And _he_ called _me_ beautiful? Heroic as he is, he might also be a bit blind. Damon. Smirking, caring, beautiful Damon. I know I don’t know him, that I barely even met him, but he’s everything I ever want.

But now he must leave too. That’s what they all do, that’s what they want.

I can’t even be bothered to hide my tears as I rush out of the room at the Lodge. It hurts, but he’s better off without me. It hurts more than it did with Edward but this time it’s different. It almost makes no sense, but now I can say Edward’s name and it doesn’t hurt. I try it out by whispering “Edward.” And I’m fine. I don’t miss Edward anymore.


End file.
